


及时包扎

by Zx0



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Top Dante, bottom vergil
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zx0/pseuds/Zx0
Summary: | 重新归来的人性不仅是只带来了新的记忆，他的影响远比维吉尔想象中更加严重。| 关于V曾在某一刻剖开自己的内在：我也希望受到保护，被人所爱的故事





	及时包扎

**Author's Note:**

> | 原作：DMC5 + 人物性格背景均基于DMC5  
> | 有车：R

**| 重新归来的人性不仅是只带来了新的记忆，他的影响远比维吉尔想象中更加严重。**

 

| 关于V曾在某一刻剖开自己的内在：我也希望受到保护，被人所爱的故事

| 原作：DMC5 + 人物性格背景均基于DMC5

| 有车：R

 

 

 

……

 

 

 

这所事务所的门已经够摇摇欲坠的了，它脆弱的就连大风可能都挡不住，更别说用脚踹开它了。维吉尔将双手提着的袋子往地上一扔，用最正常的方式推开了它。即便如此，老旧的木门仍是嘎吱地发出刺耳的动静，打断了里面的谈话声。

他曾听但丁提过这个人的名字。站在桌子前面的莫里森朝他投去感兴趣的一瞥，恐怕是源于人类本性的好奇心外加上他那等同于消息中转站的职业习惯所致。维吉尔只是将地上的塑料袋拾起来，并不理会他。

 

 

嘿，老哥。但丁把翘在桌子上的腿放了下来，算是在莫里森面前做了个介绍。

黏在维吉尔身上的视线终于收了回去。莫里森笑了几声，压低了帽檐：原来如此。

但丁翻了个白眼，显然是对之前莫里森的胡乱猜测而无话可说。他敲了敲桌子：闲聊已经够了吧？我还有一堆事要忙。

莫里森半是惊讶半是嘲讽地抬起眉头，质疑的意味毋庸置疑。你吗？

我们。但丁微笑着，咬字清晰，他抬手指了指上面。而与此同时冲他头上砸下来的是一瓶矿泉水，他似乎早就料到这一举动，顺带着就接住了。

莫里森朝楼上看去，但丁的双胞胎哥哥正单手捧着一本棕黑色硬版书，半个身子都搭在栏杆上。他从未直视过他或是但丁，但莫里森清楚他始终注意着他们的一举一动。

回归正题，我这里有一份兼职。莫里森说道。他拖长了音调，这倒是他一直以来就有的坏习惯。但丁没打算接招，等着对方自己说出下文。几秒后莫里森揭开了后续：预先付费。

哼，听上去熟悉不？但丁虽然是冲着莫里森打趣道，却意指在楼上从进门开始就一言不发的维吉尔。他说道，虽然现在我什么都不缺------但是为什么不听听呢？

本以为是但丁从魔界不知怎么拐带回来的人给事务所带来的变化，可现实总是天差地别，谁能想到那是他的血源兄弟。莫里森按捺住探究的心情，暂时对此事不追问。

委托人呢？但丁问道。

他说：在城市的另一头，因为对方更想让你亲眼看到。

话音未落，但丁就从他的木制宝座上站起来了。他拿武器的动作幅度总是如此浮夸，这样一动，莫里森才看清他那红色外套上似乎还有凝固着的血，簌簌地被震落下来。

他忍住叹息的冲动。本在前面走的猎人忽地停下来。

但丁说：预付金。

少不了你的。莫里森把略厚的信封扔过去。

他对这次报酬的可观数目而吹了声口哨，随即他就朝楼上站着的人掷去，那力道几乎等同于甩出去一把利器，即使那东西是用纸做的。

但丁的哥哥看似对此毫不惊讶，他还是稳稳当当地拿着他那本书，连目光都没舍得从书页上挪开，另外一只手却准确地接住了这一击。莫里森凭直觉猜测，表面上他们性格截然不同，说不定还是有意外相似的地方。

维吉尔抬眼望去，瞧见了但丁脸上略显得意的神情。他合上书，直起身来，说道，别指望我会手下留情。

要是你选的餐馆味道也很糟糕的话，但丁笑着，抬手竖起食指，说，那就算我得了一分。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

《及时包扎》

Dante/Vergil

 

 

……

 

 

 

 

01

 

 

 

 

但丁喘了口气，把手中的剑往地上一插。魔界的地面也不知道是什么材质做的，白色覆盖的植被之下总是比泥土更柔软，这让他走的每一步都更加费劲。他把自身重量都压在剑柄上，口干舌燥的同时却不得不叫住在前面的维吉尔。他无力地咕哝着：等等。

他的老哥大发慈悲地停下了脚步。维吉尔侧过身，阎魔刀被仍旧被他抓在手中，系在刀鞘上的墨蓝色丝带悠悠地随着他的动作而飘动。

这把刀可比他的这把看上去轻了不少。但丁的思绪胡乱转着，试问谁天天对着血地黑天以及空气中到处飘散着的粉尘而不会发疯呢，是吧？但丁晃了晃脑袋，最终还是把这反问给吞了下去，他一屁股坐在了地上，转而问道，我们走到哪了？

维吉尔收回了视线，用刀柄指了指前方，过了那片白林，就到去往更深层的入口了。

但丁哼笑着。魔界的地盘也真还不小，不过两个月才这么少的进度，到最底层不知道还要多久去了。

维吉尔冷嘲暗讽，如果不是你坚持那点分数------

你明明也很在意！但丁叫道。每次和维吉尔据理力争总是能让他恢复一些精气神。他杵着大剑从地上站起来，而对面的维吉尔以为他又要挑起一场对战，连手都已经放到了阎魔刀的刀柄上。

别总是那么急，老哥，你看，我们待会要穿过那些长得比我们都高的白色杂草，不如添点乐子吧。

维吉尔倒也言简意赅：说。

但丁瞧他有了兴趣，也就不卖关子了。下一局谁得分，另一个人就负责开路。

也不知道是他老了，还是阎魔刀把维吉尔分裂成两面再融在一起之后比之前更容易揣测他的心思，光是盯着他眉头就得知了答案。

果不出其然，维吉尔已然摆出了战斗的姿态。他说，在那些魔物出来打搅兴致之前，快些解决。

 

 

 

 

02

 

 

 

 

他那珍爱的重骑兵竟被这些杂草卡住了轮子。但丁把它一分为二，举到半空时自己的腹部隐隐作痛，那里在几分钟前才被自己的大剑狠狠地撞过。原本走在他后面的维吉尔在那些植物被滚轴甩下来之前就隐了身形，越过空间出现在了几米开外的地方。

但丁被飘在空中的草屑刺激的连打几个喷嚏。他瞅了维吉尔一眼，这么两个月来他们都在这魔界混战，满身灰尘已经是常态了，维吉尔就连梳得整整齐齐的头发也散下来几缕。多亏这地方空气本来就不好，他们还闻不到自己身上到底是什么味道。

他松开手，让刻耳柏洛斯代替重骑兵出现。他朝维吉尔走去，说，我倒还一直忘了问你，为什么要去下面？总不会是你准备了个大惊喜给我吧？

可事实却并不是真正忘了，他只是没找到好的时机问维吉尔罢了。

对方收回凝视着崖底的目光，转身正对着但丁。他开口之前但丁就有了种不祥的预感，也许他无法准确说出维吉尔的想法，可看到他兄长移到他身上的视线时，他就该做好准备了。

维吉尔的语调微微地上扬。是啊。

但丁半晌才蹦了个词出来。……哇哦。

维吉尔淡漠地盯着他，可但丁就是看出了那么一丝对他毫无乐趣的回应而嫌弃的意味。他沉默地朝后仰去，几乎是一瞬间就消失在但丁的视野里。

但丁只用了半秒就反应过来，一边嘴里嘟囔着，我就知道！紧接着他也跃身而下。下方越发浓重的黑暗中闪过了蓝色的光点，但丁便化为真魔人加速追了过去。

 

 

 

 

 

03

 

 

 

下到第六个悬崖时，但丁紧跟在他身后落地。这里的空气突然变得稀薄而浑浊，一时间没适应的但丁落地时呛了好几口。

但丁感叹，真没想到有比我事务所还糟糕的环境。

真魔人的形态逐渐褪去，维吉尔将阎魔刀横在胸前。散去的点点蓝光中，但丁顺着维吉尔的视线看过去，才发觉在面前这浓厚的雾气中，隐约透出灰色的轮廓。

那是年代久远的城堡，在它坍塌成如今的废墟之前怕是曾有着罕见的雄伟气势。光凭外表他当然看不出背后是什么故事，可维吉尔下一步就要毁了它倒是不争的事实。

那种凌冽的刀意靠近但丁时，他便几步闪开了。好歹这招并不是冲着他去的，只是朝着前面扩大，直至笼罩了面前的整个建筑。刀刃出鞘的刹那，维吉尔的身影便消失在原地，那样尖锐而狠决的刀光甚至将四周浓稠的雾气切断了。空气的流动在密集的刀光中停滞住了。

几乎是眨眼间，维吉尔又出现在相同的位置上，就在刀归鞘的那声响起的同时，那些石砌的墙壁也轰然倒塌，大部分被切开的石块都滚落下山崖。

但丁忽地忆起之前他曾用阎魔刀装腔作势，依葫芦画瓢地学着维吉尔的模样耍着刀。不由得尴尬地想要摸摸鼻尖，可手刚抬起一半，从刚才的断壁残垣之中有着窸窸窣窣的声响冒了出来。造成这样动静的生物在散去的雾气中现了模样，是他们这两个月来打交道的魔物。

但丁已经开始厌烦毫无挑战性的战斗了，他将刻耳柏洛斯从背后取下，抱怨道，这些东西到底有多少？

但那些魔物只是看了他们一眼，便转过身去。而一旁的维吉尔也没有任何动手的兆头。

什么鬼？但丁说。

 

 

他恐怕是现存的唯一知情者，但丁暂时还没弄清那里面是什么。人类世界中断断续续且无法杜绝的恶魔的踪迹并不是没有理由。魔界和人类世界本就有通道，封印这么多年被破坏又被恢复，总有漏洞的地方。

维吉尔朝前走去，说，比起面对它们无法战胜的敌人，不如抓紧时间逃命。

但丁顿了顿，开口道，有道理，可惜我还没见过这样的恶魔。

随着他们走近，藏在那些恶魔身后的------不如说是被它们争先恐后涌上去的躯体所挡住的另一个空间露出了面貌。

但丁吸了口气，恶魔派对，真是只有想不到！是不是魔界还有什么国庆日或是独立日之类的？

维吉尔打断了他的絮絮叨叨：但丁。

他认得那种口吻，而那总是意味着维吉尔又要做出什么混蛋的事了。可他这次偏要等着看维吉尔会做出什么让他语塞的举动。

他们都静默着，直到其中一个恶魔尖叫着，将身体被撕裂的痛苦吼出来。但丁只来及瞧见始作俑者似乎是一团黑色的东西，可其他的恶魔却熟视无睹，依旧朝着那裂缝里爬去。

 

 

他的一部分，他曾厌弃与拒绝的人性反倒救了他一命。所有的事情都需要付出代价，这件也不会例外。那些被他刻意忽视且不珍惜的事物似乎就像是缺失的拼图被塞回了他的脑袋里。出乎意料的，他对此并非是抗拒的，只是还不太适应。因此他分外清楚但丁所拥有的一切意味着什么，而抛下这一切又跟着他来这种暗无天日的地方又代表了什么呢？

是所谓的血脉家人？亦或是对于之前他们之间战斗的结果有所不满？

 

 

因为弱小，绝大多数恶魔都会在这里丧失性命。维吉尔说道。

但丁本可以对这样的言论大笑，但是他没有这个心情。说重点，维吉尔。

那是通向人类世界的路。即使是狭窄的缝隙也足够让这些东西疯狂，因为两个世界的错位，大部分不够强大的或是不幸运的就会被撕裂。

但丁点了点头，啧啧嘴，更像是一个旁观者。他说，很显然你早就知道这种地方，我甚至不想问你现在来的原因，你很清楚我说过什么。

当然，即使他们一直对这话题有意避让，却只是因为知晓对方会说什么而已。

但丁逼近维吉尔，他似乎是被他老哥那依旧固执扭曲的思路给气着了。一时间他连维吉尔脸上的灰尘颗粒都看得清楚。他克制住自己想要指着他的动作，只让自己的语气听上去足够有威胁性，他说，如果你假装不记得，我会再说一遍，说到你永远也忘不了------搞什么？！

但丁皱着眉头，看着身侧的蓝色幻影剑幽幽地飘回维吉尔手中，刀尖上还淌着他的血。

你偷袭我？但丁质问他。

维吉尔探手将幻影剑上的血抹下来，接着单手把阎魔刀抽出来，把但丁的血染在刀刃上。

我比较喜欢直接动手。维吉尔说道。

若不是但丁向来对他底线极低，也不至于轻松就得了手。维吉尔抬手，干脆利落地也在自己的手上划了一刀。随后他甩手将阎魔刀掷向缺口，它斩断了恶魔们的身体，半个刀身没入了缝隙。在恶魔们灰飞烟灭中夹杂空间破碎的声音。

幽暗的裂缝就像是被撕扯开来，从人类世界那边泄露出少许光窜到魔界时被扩大了好几倍，所有围在周围的恶魔飞蛾扑火一般，却承受不了空间的约束而被吞噬。

倏忽间，但丁被突如其来的光亮刺的眼睛睁不开，因此也无法看见维吉尔在此之后踉跄了一步，抬手捂住腰侧的动作。

弱小的无法逃出去，只是因为承受不了那样的伤害。而他就算是加上但丁的一份……也不过无关痛痒。

因此但丁只听见维吉尔略带嘲笑的声音，他说，我向来比你的记忆力好，但丁。

 

 

04

 

 

 

这已经是一周以前的事了。

 

 

维吉尔运气相当不好------当他和但丁一起行动的时候就总会变成这样------他在人间的出口在湖底，也许正值这地方的冬季，深水砭骨，而他腰侧上因强行打开通道而被腐蚀的伤口却滚烫般作痛。

维吉尔咬紧牙关，将涣散的幻影剑重新凝聚起来，在电光石火之间便朝着头顶笼罩着的厚重冰层破去。他转身，将阎魔刀从裂缝之中拔出，被空间法则反噬对于现在这种状况也算是棘手的麻烦，既然他无法越过空间，便只能用最原始的方法打破目前的困境。

这片湖水不算太深，维吉尔只用了几秒便露出了水面，他抓住其中一块浮冰的边缘，翻身跃了上去。那冰因他的动作而剧烈地晃动了片刻，但并未将其上的维吉尔甩下来。他半跪在冰面上，抬手覆在腰侧，隔着衣服他都能感觉那如同烈火炙烤般痛感透进他的手心。

在空间的控制上，他向来所向披靡。交界处的伤害只需要他用能力遏制，把所有的伤害集中在一处并剔除，损失的不过是一块血肉。可难办的则是他替但丁承受下来的惩罚，这并非是他独自能够消除的。

待到潜伏在他皮肤之下的能量被他强行用空间力量稳定下来之后，维吉尔便闪身到了岸边。他身上的衣物吸满了水，凭空增加了不少负担，他却依然挺直了腰板，朝视野里所能触及的光源走去。

 

 

但丁在两个小时之后就找到了他，更加准确的来说，是从天上砸下来的。那时他离人类的城镇不过一公里左右的距离，街上的路灯都还亮着。但丁真魔人化的姿态和地平线绽放出的一抹朝阳融在了一起，亮的惊人。他层层躯壳之下火花迸发出的热量扑面而来。

维吉尔侧身，腾开了位置，足以让但丁有一个缓冲。对方的翅翼收拢时，险险擦过他的脸庞，维吉尔蹙眉，却没有避让开。

化为人形的但丁拍了拍他那占满尘土的外套，本想控诉自己被出口直接迎面甩向峡谷低处的遭遇，瞥见维吉尔时忽地改了口。他感叹，人界的空气的确比下面可舒服多了。

语句末尾音调上扬，显然是还有后文等着，维吉尔少有耐心地等着，却等来了但丁的沉默。他迎上对方的视线，他这弟弟也是罕见地收敛了往日嬉皮笑脸的模样，也不知道在观察什么。

怎么？维吉尔说道。

但丁抬手把乱糟糟的头发从眼前撩开，那种探究的神色便一同消失了，他咧着嘴笑道，不过我还知道这里最好吃的东西，他微微倾身，就让我请一次客如何？

这家伙怕不是就差伸出手来一个正式的邀约了，社交场所里那些优雅的举止被他这么一弄，倒不伦不类起来。维吉尔哼笑一声，说，你的品味低到令人发指。

 

 

 

 

05

 

 

 

挂在外面墙上的霓虹灯有一半都暗着，剩下一半还闪个不停，大门上的招牌摇摇欲坠，要是有人在里面吼几声，估计都会把它震掉。可维吉尔还是跟着但丁走进了这家店。

但丁找了个靠墙的桌子。劣质的皮沙发和污渍斑斑的墙壁配上昏暗的灯光正好搭他们这身行头。先不论这镇上还有没有别的餐厅在营业，就算是开着门也不会让像他们这样的人进去的。

但丁把夹在桌上广告牌后的纸质菜单抽出来，扔给坐在对面的维吉尔。我请客，随便选。

那张明显已经重新使用过很多次的菜单上一共就三列，毫不意外地全是快餐。维吉尔只粗略地扫了一眼，再次确认一遍但丁脸上颇为自豪的表情。认真的吗？就这些东西？

这些东西，但丁着重强调了一遍，是这世上难得的美味。

廉价且不健康。维吉尔补充道。

但丁朝后靠去，半躺在椅背上。他干巴巴地说道，拜托你在这家店主人用目光杀死我们之前决定。

站在柜台后面的老板果真是咬着烟，瞪着个眼睛。放在他面前桌上的那台收音机杂音不断，可要是细细去听，还是能分辨出大概是在说两个月前用人类常识无法解释的，拔地而起的参天巨树。

这家店提供的食物无论哪一个都对维吉尔没有什么吸引力，他便随便点了两个。但丁拿着笔又勾了几处，起身交给了柜台后面的人，顺带把一道把钞票拍在桌子上。

 

 

这场景对于维吉尔来说本应该是陌生的，可原本安静待在他脑袋里的记忆却忽地涌上来，很多他并没有参与却是某种意义上亲身体验过的片段飞散出来。纯粹人性的思考方式似乎离他太过遥远了，陌生到似乎只留下一缕颜色。

和这朦胧的霓虹灯光相似，却又意外地像弥漫在这闷热空气之中的氛围。直到但丁重新坐下来，杵着个下巴望着他。

维吉尔，但丁喃喃着，可又停顿了几秒，仿佛在斟酌，然后他说道，我请了你这顿饭……

这番欲言又止的话不知为何与其他声音重叠在一起，残留在他记忆中那抹颜色被一笔一笔重新粉刷上，他们小时候除却争斗，是否也有与同龄孩童相似的经历呢？

维吉尔打断他，这顿饭钱还是从我的委托费里拿出来的。

但丁语塞，但他从来不会在口头争论中落得下风。习惯性的哼笑从唇齿之间溜出来，他说，不仅如此，还有不少剩着的呢。

维吉尔说，什么时候你才能学会直切重点？

端上来的食物阻挡了但丁极力反驳的语句，他怏怏地闭上了嘴，转而抓起一块披萨往嘴里塞，却因为吃的太急，噎得他又吸了一大口碳酸饮料才顺下去。对面的维吉尔倒是慢条斯理地享用着他的汉堡。

从结果上来讲，我也没有完全消灭委托目标，但丁说道，虽然委托金概不退换，可我也不是什么奸商，剩下的钱也不会白要你的，不如当成入伙费吧？

 

 

 

 

06

 

 

 

没有人能够只麻痹自己的某种情感，对于其他事物的感知也会一同被淡化，最终成为自以为是的冷漠。而这些知觉正在他身体里复苏，许多他并不想要明白的真相便一一展开在他面前。但丁的潜台词只是想要给他个台阶下，想着以他的性子应该就答应了。

事实却是，就连他的弟弟也没有完全的把握。但丁错开的视线大抵是怕瞧见他的神情而立刻得出他不愿的结论，可令他做出这样举动的原因有太多，虽然暂时辨别不清，但维吉尔却从未如此清晰地意识到那盘根错节扎入自己血肉的东西。

它悄无声息却如此致命，被V用拐杖活生生地挑出来，他看着那怪物在自己面前蠕动，因为求生的本能它挣扎着，如此的拼尽全力以至于四周全是它身上甩出来的血迹。它甚至在尖叫，这让维吉尔花了点时间才明白那是它的哭泣。这东西如此的丑陋，它身上的一切又是如此的鲜活。

它在濒临死亡边缘时，仍奋不顾身地朝他匍匐着而去。他从未想象有一天他会重拾人类一直追求和崇尚的感情------他从一开始就拥有，但就像他抛弃了其余”不需要“的东西，他也舍弃了这他认为只会拖后腿的无用情感。

 

 

被抛弃的卷土重来，把这怨恨和怒气一股脑地报复给他。但丁躲闪的视线终还是扫过维吉尔，他应该希望他看不懂但丁眼里所暗藏的话语，或者他可以继续像以前一样，能够无视他。

但被这怪物咬裂的血管被它松开，模糊不清地弹回他胸腔。可这还不足以满足它，它攥紧他的心脏，尖锐的爪子嵌进去，宛若被撕碎般疼痛钻进他的神经------它想要回家。

也许正是它复杂的用言语、动作或者是这世界上任何物质都无法形容，所以人类趋之若鹜，想要得到却总是轻易地就破坏。

用欲望来概括它太粗鲁了，他知道这其中根本的不同，所有人都可能会从别人或是自己得到的。爱和欲望有着本质上的区别，而维吉尔此时此刻，在但丁时隔这么多年，不复年轻气盛，反倒眉目间有着抹不去的沉重，对他伸出那只手时，知道了它真正的名字。

维吉尔情愿自己不知道，因为他无论如何也无法从但丁那里得到。他的弟弟已经拥有了它，人类都是自私的，这类感情无法分享，只能独占。

他将手指间的面包碎屑拍落，说，随你，反正那笔钱用已经不是我的了。

 

 

 

 

 

07

 

 

 

 

这也就是一周后他和但丁都在这间杂乱的事务所里安顿下来的原因。

维吉尔还没把两个塑料袋里的东西拿完，莫里森又一次推门进来了。他垂眼俯视着他，看着他从衣服内侧的口袋里拿出了和刚才同样的信封，只是这一次厚了不少。

情报贩子摘下了他的帽子，仰着头盯着他，慢慢地将信封放在桌子上，他说道，我认识但丁已经很久了，但是却很少听到你的事迹，但是我知道你们兄弟俩武器的能力，这里有一个只有你能完成的委托。

他说话倒是比但丁要简洁明了。维吉尔颌首。

莫里森紧绷着的脸放松了些，他吸了口气，脸上重新挂上笑容，说，不过你倒不用像但丁一样跑老远去见委托人。

他微微屈身，介绍道，我就是那个委托人。

 

 

 

 

08

 

 

 

 

魔树拔地而起的地方现在反倒成为了一个旅游热点，塌陷下去的地面因施工困难反而直接改造成地下市场，早上供人参观，晚上就成了集市。莫里森提供给他的地址是在地下三层，霸占着那里的仅有一所店铺。

维吉尔在门口停下脚步，他的视线所及的地方和外面任何一家酒吧都没有什么区别，唯一显著的特点是他们将店里所有的木制桌椅都刷上了黑色的油漆。无论如何他们想掩饰什么，不过是人类拙劣的伎俩，唯一可能骗过的只有人类的感官。

店里的人寥寥无几，大多数都在独饮，对维吉尔的出现似乎不在意。

欢迎。酒保站在桌台后，正拿着一块白布擦着玻璃杯。

维吉尔瞥了坐在桌台前面的几个人一眼，便察觉他们衣服里都藏着武器。他本打算径直走过去，但中途却停了下来。维吉尔偏侧头看看向酒保。有趣。他评论道。

酒保反倒安之若素，像对待平常客人般招待他。您想喝点什么？

维吉尔的视线扫过对方藏在白布之下的手，他说，强行从恶魔身上移植过来的手，多么愚昧。

 

 

仿佛所有人都在同一时刻才注意到有维吉尔这个人的存在般。

你知道吗，他让我想起了一个人。坐在离门口最近的女性率先开口，她的指尖停留在玻璃杯口边缘，半晌才说出下文，不过我说的这个人，在两个多月之前就死了。

她身后的男人将含在嘴里的烟雾重重地喷出来，他笑道，听说他那家店被他养的两个女人接手，不过果然之后那里的生意都好了不少，听说她们又接了个大委托，到现在都还没回来。

这是性别歧视，女人说道，却抬眼打量起维吉尔来，在这行中，光是美貌可干不下去，还要有能耐别让自己随随便便地就丧命了。

喂。男人出声，可维吉尔并没有像他意料中那样回头，他便猛地站起来，力道之大竟撞开了他身旁的桌椅，左侧的女人也被波及到，她啧了一声，却没做什么。即使这样，那故作出来的动静对于维吉尔宛若嘈杂的背景音一般，充耳不闻。

这般轻视令男子怒火翻涌，甚至没怎么考虑就掏出了枪。出膛的子弹擦过维吉尔耳侧，在男人的计划里作为警示的一枪应该没入他前面的墙壁里，可半途中却锵地迸发出一瞬的光亮，折返而去。那声碰撞还未消散在空气里，拔出枪的男人便已轰然倒地，砸在自己的血泊里。

一旦动用阎魔刀，压制盘踞在伤口里的反噬便会挣脱一分，正因为如此他不用亲眼看到也知道莫里森的猜测八九不离十了。他抬手，凭空攥住了现了身形的阎魔刀。

不光是模样，就连这莫名其妙的能力和那个恶魔猎人都一样。女人的语气里少了调侃，多了几分警惕，她同这酒吧里面的人都泄出了一丝恐惧。她问，所以你现在那家店的新猎人？

他能闻到这些人的弱小，可但丁的名气在人界如此之大倒让他起了探究的心，若不是时机不对，他可能会多花些时间来得到情报。维吉尔举起阎魔刀至胸前，右手抓住刀柄将其拔出鞘，朝着墙壁隔空划了一刀。

她本来想对这装模作样的动作嘲讽，却瞧见那面墙上------准确的来说应该是空气就像是被割开了般，撕裂出一道口子，那周围跃动着蓝色的火焰，朝着四周迅速地蔓延而去。墙上下的禁忌都未被触碰，他们藏着的肮脏便彻底地展露出来。

维吉尔动作不紧不慢地收了刀，侧身看向他们，这才开口说道，我是他上一个委托的目标。

 

 

 

09

 

 

 

魔界与人间相接的裂口是混着黑色的艳红，缕缕灰色烟雾躲在风里窜进来，尝到了一点人间充满生命气息的气便变得张牙舞爪起来，耀武扬威地啸着，在地下而狭窄的空间里，营造出阴恻恻的效果。但这里能留住的不过是一些声响罢了，从那缝隙里钻出来的恶魔因周围细碎的裂口转瞬被吸走，只有略微强大的恶魔被困在里面。对着面前活生生的血肉垂涎欲滴。

他们的脸色变得惨白，也不知是因为得知了维吉尔的身份还是因为他们两个多月以来私底下达成不可说的交易被暴露。若是但丁那个传奇猎人都解决不了的恶魔以着完整人形出现在他们面前，再大的利益也抵不过他们的性命。

人类只能够逃跑。因为太过弱小而无法反抗绝对的差距，更加可悲的则是他们甚至连尝试的心思都不曾产生。维吉尔本对此持以鄙夷的态度，却忽地又能理解对方所处的立场。

在那残破的木马上，他不也是这些能够被随意碾死的蝼蚁吗？但不仅是在旧时家外的游乐场里，接下来那永夜的日子里，这般低微而落魄的姿态究竟是什么时候才停止的，维吉尔对此的记忆变得模糊起来。他身体里身为恶魔的一部分原本将遭受的一切都刻在他身体内，历历在目。但回归的人性似乎将残喘的恶魔部分压制得厉害，也正因为如此，过去才终于安静下来，隐没在他身后的影子里。

 

 

维吉尔握着刀，将刀尖冲着朝他咆哮的恶魔们以及它们身后那扭曲的交界处。他压低身子，将阎魔刀置于身侧，目光所及的终点是那道裂缝。他说，我的耐心不比但丁。

对面恶魔方才呲起牙，却发觉身体不听使唤。维吉尔出手的速度甚至比它们神经感知痛觉更快，当他将阎魔刀归鞘时，恶魔似乎才发觉有什么将它们一分为二，但如今它们连最后的声音都无法叫喊出来，便碎成了粉末，重新被吸进缝隙之中。

维吉尔转而看向一旁的裂缝，这道通道那头应该还是在魔界的上层，因此出现的不过都是些杂碎，棘手的魔物还歇息在深处，等着绝好的机会卷土重来。但人类的贪欲比他想象中更加丑恶，明明靠着杀恶魔生活，到头来却要依赖恶魔的存在赚取更多钱财。

若他能够转转刀就能把缺口合上，也不必多虑而迟迟不动手了。依照他现在的状态，他只得握住阎魔刀，将其横插进去，淡蓝色的魔力从他皮肤中渗出来，如浓厚的水雾般顺着阎魔刀淌进那血口。压制住反噬的伤害消耗了太多的魔力，裂口堪堪合上大半便停了下来，而他腰间的伤痕却已经蔓延到他握着刀的手上。那伤口不见血，如堆积着的污泥般的印记，似狰狞的疤痕伏在他皮肤上，汲取着他的生命。

在他把注意力放在这上面时，未曾注意到从裂口那一端冒出了一只手，直到他的阎魔刀被对方抓住，而他被拽的猛地一个踉跄。他倒是见识了一回未见其人先闻其声，那人抱怨道，就差那么一点，维吉尔，你是故意的吗？

维吉尔甚至还没来得及思考本该关上的裂口是怎么到了另外一个地方，他在认出对面的人时，便将半路给出去的魔力夺回去，将露在外面的痕迹逼回去。他平复了一下呼吸，蹙眉盯着还攥着阎魔刀不放的手。

但丁，他说。

那只手放开了刀，转而抓住裂缝边缘，最先踏进来的是黑色的靴子，无疑只有他的弟弟喜好这么浮夸的登场方式。但丁探出身来，打量了一圈周围，才看向维吉尔。

他一定是察觉到了什么。维吉尔清楚但丁的神色，他的眼睛里又浮现出一周多之前那样模糊的意味。可但丁仍然只是垂下眼，遮挡着他的情绪，他只是调侃道，我都不知道什么时候老哥你有随意穿过散落在人界里的缝隙的能力了。

但丁抬眼，和他的目光迎面撞上，那双眼睛被鲜活的愤怒衬得亮的惊心。维吉尔随即便知道他之前的选择是不明智的。很久很久以前和他在塔上决战的年轻但丁依然活在那副身体里，只是将所有的尖刺收敛的很好。

而但丁就快要压不住了，脸上强装的笑容早就出卖了他。但丁将每个字都咬的极重，愿意和我分享一下吗，维吉尔？

 

 

 

 

10

 

 

 

但丁踩着裂口边缘跃下来，他转身伸手探进裂口，从那头拽出他的大剑，剑身上还串着恶魔的半个身体，因顽强的生命力仍在无意识地挣扎。他甩了甩大剑，将其扛在肩上。他说，你看，维吉尔，我前脚走，你后脚就跟上了，我正在那边帮别人的大院子做大扫除，嘭！你就出现了，或者可以说，你的阎魔刀就出现了。

他侧身，示意他身旁扭曲的空间。所以莫里森找你就是为了封上这些扰人的东西，是吧？真奇怪啊，因为我，但丁啧了一声，嗤笑着说道，似乎没看到你在工作，顺带一提，我的活提前结束了，需要我帮忙吗？

维吉尔只是沉默着，他并不躲避但丁近乎挑衅的眼神。他相信但丁从他的眼里看不出什么破绽。可他却又错了，事实是，但丁根本不需要从他身上看出什么真相来。

我还以为你想揍我一顿。但丁说道。

的确。维吉尔对此给予肯定，他顿了顿，说道，但现在不是时候。

现在不是时候？但丁呢喃着重复了一遍，他的声音陡然变大，什么才算恰当，维吉尔？他质问他，气势汹汹，像小时候蛮不讲理的时候，执拗而鲁莽。但是他不再是几岁孩童了，因此这样的逼问也带上了压迫感。

他说，我看见了。

什么？

就在你阎魔刀差点捅穿我时，我看见了那上面缠绕着的魔力有多么涣散，并且你没有关上这个小小的裂缝，反倒到了我那边，我们之间基本上隔了半个城市吧？别跟我扯什么血缘影响空间能力，我不是菜鸟。

他的哥哥维持着那淡然的神情，对他的魔力紊乱的事实供认不讳。可他什么都不说，留给他的不过是表面一句不明不白的话语，他说，所以？

方才与恶魔厮杀的热意瞬间褪去，翻涌出来的情绪让他的胸腔里揪着酸痛。维吉尔从不与他或者是任何一个人分享内心，他所了解的一举一动都是从他们曾在一起的点点滴滴里，一帧帧地截取出来细细琢磨出来的。他们之间总是充满了矛盾，却又默契惊人，这自然不是从言语交流中获取的优势。

但丁半晌才开口，我永远都在等。他顿了顿，把剩下的话嚼碎了搁在心头：等着你让人给我送邀请函，等着你以我无法知晓的面貌出现，等着你用新的个体委托我任务……每一次都太晚太晚了。他将手中的大剑扎进地面，说，所以这次我比较想抢一个主动位置。

维吉尔说，主动？这不是比赛。

这是，但丁回答的斩钉截铁，只不过是你自己和那可笑的自尊之间的胜负！到底什么时候你才能坦诚一点？！这种局面已经很俗套了，维吉尔。

我们哪一次不是这样？

至少这一次不是！但丁深吸了口气，我以为你人性的归回能让你不那么混蛋。你和我------该死，你回避和我的战斗，而且每次出手都异常谨慎，有什么事发生了，而你却什么也不告诉我，还以为我是多年以前需要被你提拔的愚蠢的弟弟吗？！

维吉尔只注意到了那句未半的句子：你和我。

但丁难道是想要说他和他是血脉相连的兄弟吗？这又有什么难以出口的。除非意指其他的可能性……但维吉尔很快就打消了这样的妄想。他并非拒绝透露，只是他还不确定自己是否应该暴露藏在他为但丁承担伤害的这一举动之下的深意。

他说：不关------

但丁斩落他的后半句。你又要说这不关我的事吗？你儿子都不听这种鬼话，你却指望我乖乖的闭嘴？

 

 

维吉尔望着但丁那张脸，他的视线从对方那和他同样的银发、同色的眼眸、甚至是过分相似的脸庞上滑落。他们的命运就是在突如其来的厄运中走向了两个极端。他端着沉重与无法释然的恨，刻下每一步；而但丁却在人界过着他无法想象的生活，事到如今，他们所拥有的截然不同，他甚至不能让但丁明白他想要的，这是多么可笑而荒谬的事情。而但丁还在站在他面前，堂而皇之地责备他。

不知者无罪------但丁除外。

他都不曾注意到自己的牙随着回味但丁的话而咬的愈发紧，若是但丁再多说一句话，他恐怕都要捏碎阎魔刀的刀柄。有声音在他心里劝说着，但丁是最没有资格对他进行批判的人。人性的那面尽管是轻声呢喃，却完全覆盖住另一道心绪：告诉他又何妨？记住，展露出你的脆弱并非是示弱，正相反，它是你的力量。

如同低语般的话语从维吉尔嘴里飘散出来。他说，那我就给你答案。

维吉尔脚底发力，倏忽间便朝但丁砍去。但丁下意识地躲过他第一击，却对袭向他腹部的膝击不作防备，而这出乎意料的力量将他狠狠地掼在地上。但丁被一时间难以消退的痛楚折磨的连续咳嗽了一阵，他不禁怀疑自己的骨架都散开了。另一方面，他知道维吉尔发怒了。

但丁想挤出和往常一样戏弄般的笑容，但是他做不到。的确维吉尔眼中的怒气都要溢出来了，可那里面远远不止单纯的恼怒。他本想起身，看得更仔细一些，可维吉尔一脚踩上他的胸膛，把他重新扳回地上。

我在找某个东西，维吉尔一字一顿，而你帮不上忙。

嘿，但丁喘了口气，你都没告诉我是什么，怎么就知道我办不到。

维吉尔并未露出他料想中的笑，而这般才是最难以猜测的。

他说，是某种权力。

这个词传到但丁耳朵里分外不真实，但他还是反射性地冷哼，又是力量*（ **注1** ）？我应该感到意外吗？

他想象中的脑袋恐怕今生转不过弯的哥哥不温不火地重复了一遍：是某种权力。

他们彼此相望着，他能感受到维吉尔的目光钉在他身上，那般刻骨不像是出自怒气。他不甘示弱地瞪回去，捕捉到维吉尔浅色眸子里稀薄的碎片。他的情感先一步于意识，直到那滚烫的波涛撞在他的心脏上，而他那有一半人类血脉的器官泛起痛痒的麻感时，他才意识到他认识这样的眼神。

 

 

但丁一定是明白了。看看他眼里那无法忽视的动摇。不知在但丁身边的蕾蒂或是崔西是否也对他在某个时刻流露出这样的真情实感。他既想要嘲笑自己又对此而感到可怜。小时候他嫉妒但丁能够拥有的爱，现在他也同样嫉妒但丁所得到的亦或是给予的爱。

他拔出阎魔刀，另一只手解开自己风衣里面内村。他说，这就是真相。

他的衣服吊坠扫过但丁的脸侧，附在他身体上的反噬明晃晃地刺进对方的眼中。这恶果一直延到他的手臂上。他抬手，干脆利落地将刀刃没入自己的血肉，他没有停顿地朝下剜去，活生生地从身上割下来一块肉。这般的血雨尽数淋在但丁身上，甚至连头发都有大半被染红。他震惊到一时无言，眼睁睁地看着被维吉尔切开的地方迅速地复原，而那可怖的黑色伤口却大肆地扩散开来，直至覆盖住半边身体。

维吉尔把脚收回去，他垂眼将但丁的反应牢牢地印在心里。他近乎刻薄地开口：你还是一样软弱，但丁。

 

【*注一：Power，一个小小文字游戏，既指力量又有权力的意思，但是这个权力自然是拥有……的权力。】

 

 

 

 

 

11

 

 

 

 

 

……你在等人吗？

莫里森维持着推开门的动作，做出朝外面张望着的动作。但他们都知道事实，那就是没人会来。情报贩子把帽子摘下了，站在门口迟迟不进。我得说，但丁，若不是我了解你，我还以为你准备杀我灭口。

他开的玩笑没能取悦恶魔猎人。整个事务所都浸泡黑暗中，不仅是没开灯，就连窗帘也拉的严严实实的。莫里森敢肯定但丁就坐在中央那张桌子上。要知道，但丁通常聒噪的令人头疼，反之则预示着什么出了大问题。

万幸的是灯的开关就在他身旁。莫里森说，可能你之前两个月习惯了这种环境，但我恐怕还适应不了，所以我要开灯了。他提前眯着眼，以防强光，可这事务所里的场景让他情不自禁地瞪大眼，隔了好几秒，他才感叹出来，我的老天，但丁------

他的话戛然而止。但丁的确如他预料的那般坐在桌子上，一只脚点在地上，他的右手撑在身旁的大剑上，另一只手攥着桌沿，表情木然，双眼死死地盯着地上的某一点。而这一楼本应该是招待顾客的地方一团乱。就像是但丁和谁在这里打了一架……或者是他想要杀的人就是他自己，用这恐怖的狼藉闷死他。

莫里森绕开地上四散着的外面盒和洒在外面的披萨碎块。委托人说她愿意追加一笔薪水给你，为了你那……赏心悦目的工作风格。莫里森说罢从怀里拿出了信封，他环顾了四周，的确找不出一个可以放东西的地方。

扔过来。但丁简短地说道。

莫里森挑眉，还没抬起手来，又听见但丁说道，与魔界相连的那个通道，是你委托他的？

是的。莫里森迟疑了一下承认了，但只是因为他没能第一时间把维吉尔和但丁口中的他联系起来。但丁晃了晃手，接住了信封。他从桌子上下来了，这一动，莫里森才闻到了他身上浓烈的血腥味，而且他的头发还是湿润的，发梢上凝固着血。

他不该多问，也没有这个必要。同行那里早就有消息传过来说那些有违职业道德的人的藏私处被维吉尔端了。至于但丁和他哥哥之后又发生了什么，就算是有这好奇心，也需要有性命去承担知道真相的后果。

那我就告辞了。莫里森关上了事务所的门。

 

 

朝桌面锤下去的重响盖过了关门声。但丁长长地、深深地吁了口气，他僵在原地，以这样佝偻的姿态。他的胸腔里沉甸甸的，扯着他的心啊肺啊往下坠。他的内部都被撕开了，就像维吉尔切下来他自己身上那块肉般，正滴答地淌着血。他不明白为什么这部分也随了恶魔，那些支撑着他呼吸的都破碎到看不出当初的模样了，却还死皮赖脸地活着。

诚然他一路上受过大大小小的伤，但每一次都是维吉尔伤他最重。他一直都知道这种伤口永远不会愈合，否则怎么会在此时同时崩裂开来，近乎要了他的命。

他猜测------而他总是在猜测，因为他和维吉尔分开太长时间了，而他说出口的也不知道哪句才是真心话------维吉尔也和他一样承受这种伤，说不定会更严重。他的老哥会在魔界交朋友吗？或者在人界？答案显而易见是不。

但他对真相并不吃惊。那一刻他脑海里的声音叹息着说：啊原来维吉尔也是跟你一样，他也拥有人类的情感。这般想法，更像是果然如此的口吻。随后那声音又说：难道他不知道吗？不知道你为什么会跟着他一起去魔界？就算是这样，他还不明白你为什么要邀请他去事务所？

不。但丁回答道，然后他又重复了一遍，不。他没说出口的是，他们之间并不是这样普天之下自然而然应该有的情感。不是血脉兄弟之间的亲情，虽然这个他们也很难拥有。

脑海里的声音沉默了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

12

 

 

 

 

 

他们儿时居住过的房子坍塌了大半，因二度魔界灾难袭来，这地方就算不是第一次见着也难以让人回忆起当时的模样。之前他走的路因为魔树的倒塌而被阻挡了，他只能从另外一边爬上去。

维吉尔并没有待在正厅，这让但丁很难不去想他是不是不愿假设若那天他们的角色对调的场景，可对于维吉尔来说，又有什么不敢想的事呢？恐怕是因为想太多，全都闷在心里，才憋出那样一个丑陋而残缺的恶魔。

但丁走出门之前，又一次回头。他注视着挂在墙上的壁画，总觉得自己应该有些想法，可笑的是，他的确没有。小时候的记忆会被模糊，转而代之的是余下的深刻感受，而那种空无就是最好的诠释。什么都可以被塞进去，也可以只是幼年无知懵懂时无法精确提炼出来的心情，糅杂在一起，化在时间的水里。

他轻笑了一声，一半回荡在还未坍塌的房间里，另一半则消逝在苍穹之下。但丁这回便不停留地走了出去。

而维吉尔正如他所想的那般，他站在视野的那头，在一切发生的源头处。

 

 

我本来是想把之前以及现在的对话留到今晚上的。但丁扯着嗓子说道，幸好这里只有他们俩，倒也不需要大喊大叫。在他下一句话脱口之前，正面便迎来一枚幻影剑。他抬手时，巴洛克悄然覆盖在他手上，于铿锵声中，那道蓝光略微偏移了原来的道路折返而去，没入了维吉尔一旁的沙地里，随即便散了形状。

但丁继续朝着维吉尔的方向走去。我知道你会选无聊而高档的餐厅，就是那种要穿着规规矩矩的正装才能进去的地方。要是我们能在那里谈谈，也不会发生之前的事，更不会让你丢盔弃甲地跑了！

这一次冲他袭来的幻影剑倒是比上次的更凶猛，但丁仍然以着防御的姿态，将这把利器甩到一旁。他当然是在胡说八道，丢盔弃甲的人是他，维吉尔只是瞧不起他那呆滞的反应或是怨恨他自己一瞬间的暴露而切开空间走了，留他一个人躺在血里，呛得呼吸不过来。

为什么不转过身来，维吉尔，这么笃定我不会趁人之危吗？但丁抓住了第三把幻影刀，将其折断，扔在地上，跨了过去。他的哥哥已经是在强撑了，他当然不是从那个万年不变的挺拔脊梁背影得知的，这幻影剑的威力相比较于两个月之前他们在魔树顶端的战斗时大减，因此有两种可能性，一是那个从魔界到人界的代价真的很麻烦，二是维吉尔就没想真正阻止他。

 

 

那双眼睛悬于他头顶时，就如同倾泻下来的剑雨，他因迟疑而失误并未躲开，但也因此抓住了维吉尔泄露出的真相。他想的与他所说的，所做的大相径庭，维吉尔就是这样一个人。但丁不怎么想知道自己到底花了多少不必要的时间才有勇气承认并赌上一赌。

这时他已经走到了横在他们之间断层边缘，而维吉尔身侧浮着的不过还剩两把幻影剑。明明维吉尔一个字也没说，可他的声音却愈发地清晰，每个字都如此有力，震得他喉咙干涩，耳膜刺痛。他说：但丁。然后他又重复了一遍，声音变低了，轻似悄声话，他说，但丁。

他没法扯出一个笑容来应付这个，也许他故作不在乎已经太久了，就像维吉尔也受够了披着的那副皮囊。他试着翘起自己的嘴角，却太过沉重，反倒他的眉头蹙着都要打结了，看着维吉尔执拗地不曾回头，倏然瞧见多年前维吉尔用刀将他推开，独自一人掉下魔界的场景。

你我，但丁指了自己，又指向维吉尔，他感喟道，真不知道该不该感谢另一半血统，明明都老大不小了，但是内在却还是和以前一样。

这番话似乎逗笑了维吉尔，更多的应该是他对但丁的嘲笑。

亲爱的维吉尔，我的哥哥，你一定明白为什么我邀请你来我的事务所，但丁盯着自己的脚尖，踢了踢地上的小石粒，那粒石子急速地滚动着，跌进了悬崖之下。他慨叹：我找到了，你要的权力。

 

 

 

13

 

 

 

 

岑寂被撼动了，丝丝缕缕的空气挤了进来，它吹动了沙地，也可能带起了维吉尔的脚步，他侧过身，站在那头，平静地注视着但丁。彼时他们也是站在了命运的两边，那头是烈火灼烧的房屋，这头是囹圄，他被抓了进去，直至现在都还未真正走出来。

可但丁却轻轻松松地跨过了那道沟壑。他坚定而快速地朝自己走来。维吉尔攥紧阎魔刀，彻底的转过身去，他半边脸都被越过边界的惩罚所啃噬，但丁的视线不为所动，依旧黏在他身上。那目光既直白又坦荡，就像是强调他方才说的明白了一事。

维吉尔陡然生出一股无法遏制的怒气，这一剑他倒是动了几分真格，但丁骤然停下，他不再像之前那样只是把攻击抵挡住，他看准了幻影剑来时的轨迹，抬手利用巴洛克将其原封不动地打回去。维吉尔也如但丁预料之中选择了闪躲开。趁此时他瞬步上前，抓住了他的空档，对着他的腰侧便是全力一击。

抱歉，但这是你自找的，维吉尔。但丁默念道，也不知道这一下会耗掉维吉尔多少体力。他等维吉尔的身影被这一拳砸进了身后的大楼废墟之中，他便赶了上去，他急速而来所带动的风吹散了些刚才因为冲撞而腾升起来的烟尘，维吉尔正倚靠在横于地面上断裂的支柱上，咳嗽着，似乎没有注意到但丁的动向。

但丁从半空中俯冲下来，他一只手抓住了维吉尔的衣领，另一只手则朝石柱上砸去。最先着地的是但丁的双膝，随后才是维吉尔的背部，他用蛮力和身体将他死死地压制在身下，隐约看见蓝光在眼前一晃，额间忽地一凉，最后一把幻影剑正直直地对准他，甚至剑尖都略微地刺入了皮肤。

但丁不管不顾地俯下身，见着维吉尔眼中的自己咧嘴笑了。

 

 

 

Jackpot.

 

 

14

 

 

 

 

来啊，动手啊，维吉尔，但丁气息不稳，大多是因为被他老哥到这一地步仍不肯服输的神情气的，他揪着维吉尔的衣领叫道，你尽管来，但我是不会让步的。

维吉尔的嘴角沾着少许血迹，但丁的视线在那上面停留了几秒，想到待会他还会流更多的血。

为什么还不动手，这可是难得的机会，但丁说，之后你可别后悔。

维吉尔和他对峙着，他们彼此的目光僵持在空中，慢慢地，就和随时会要但丁命的幻影剑一般，开始淡了颜色。

维吉尔说，要后悔也应该是之前。

在幻影剑还没有彻底失去形状之前，但丁就开始逼近维吉尔。他问道：是哪一次呢？是V想要用斯巴达企图杀我，还是更久之前？他每说一句话，就缩短一段他们之间的距离。维吉尔……你那张嘴就吐不出什么真话。

但丁突然松开了他的衣领，转而掐住他的脖子，随即低下头去，吻上维吉尔。

因为他在脖颈上施力，维吉尔便下意识地仰起头来，这让但丁撬开了他的唇齿，那滚烫而柔软的舌头钻进了他的口腔里，一同挤进来的还有来自但丁身体里磅礴的魔力，它们比魔界里的岩浆还要灼热，顺着他的血管滚落进他的身体里时，几乎是爆炸般地疼。相比较之下，割开他血肉的反噬所带来的痛楚反倒微不足道起来。他被淹没在这样的魔力里，凭着但丁渡给他的空气而勉强支撑着。

他不知是什么时候松开了阎魔刀，而但丁则用他的刻耳柏洛斯捆着维吉尔的双手，将其压在头顶上方。他松开了维吉尔的嘴，刻意在离开的时候，弄出了些声响。他垂眼盯着维吉尔，注意到对方那湿润的嘴唇。

刚才他强行混进去自己的魔力在维吉尔的皮肤底下忽明忽暗地闪动着，更像是交错着的血脉般，他身上的伤痕迅速地褪下去，但丁一只手扯开维吉尔的衣服，也不顾蹦的满地都是的纽扣。那些反噬的力量缩成如阎魔刀面宽的口子，不再有扩散的趋势。

 

 

你，维吉尔喘了口气，那种又痒又疼的知觉时不时地就钻进他的大脑里，让他不受控制地瑟缩一下，而束缚着他的但丁自然是能够发现这一点。维吉尔说，你到底在------

但丁皱着眉发出了嘘的一声，让他禁声。你就知道你身为阎魔刀的主人竟然会被这种事情所困扰是有原因的，你在魔界的时候说过，因为弱小很多魔物都会在穿过结界时而死亡，但是足够强大的呢？如果这些伤害再加上另一个足够强大的人的呢？

说什么都能扯上你自己，真是自恋。

说什么都不忘了挖苦我，这真是你这张嘴唯二的优点了。

还有一个？

但丁把一旁的阎魔刀拿过来，他将这把长刀拔出鞘，对准维吉尔被箍紧的双腕之间，刺了下去。刀刃蹭过锁链发出尖锐的动静，随后它破开地面，便固定在那里。

对，还有一个。但丁将刀鞘甩开，俯身再度咬上维吉尔的下唇。他舔舐着他，又不轻不重地咬着，在维吉尔想要开口的时候又换了位置，堵住了他的嘴巴，他故技重施，缠着维吉尔的舌头，让他无法吞咽唾液。而他的另一只手则朝着朝下方走，他的手指在腰间徘徊了几秒，便从后方顺着脊椎，沿着凹陷处滑进去。

维吉尔自然是察觉到了这番举动所代表的含义，还未做出什么反应，反倒是压在他身上的但丁又朝他身体里灌去魔力。虽然疼痛不复第一次，却依然不好受，他们的魔力都彼此不相让，他若是硬逼，魔力会反弹回但丁的身体里，那样的话，受伤都算是小事。

但丁再一次松开嘴，他的银发来来回回地扫过脸上，弄得维吉尔睁不开眼。但丁就这样撑在他身体之上，静默地如一尊雕塑，除却他的呼吸，维吉尔再也听不见其他；除却他露出的脸庞，维吉尔再也看不见其他的东西；除却他身上那股腥臭的血气，维吉尔再也闻不见其他的味道。

但丁说：你一直在寻找的东西，我帮你捡起来了，它就在原地，哪也没去。你要记住，维吉尔，这个东西不是独属于你的，它也属于我，别人夺不走也无法分享，人间魔界独有这一份……别再丢了。

最后几个字颇有些咬牙切齿的意味，说不清是但丁对这般温情的话而恼怒还是警告他。但他此刻无暇去理会但丁的心情，他上一次面对这样肌肤相亲的时刻已经太过遥远。在魔界的时间概念很模糊，而独自一人更是如此，他满心的生存欲望与复仇几乎占据了全部的思考。人性的回归让他更频繁地反思，因此即使他现在对自己发自内心的渴求与但丁所分享的这般私密的感情都感到是一种触碰不到，无法切身体会的雾气般，朦胧而迟钝，可雾气终有散开的一刻。

他了解但丁，反之亦然。

他便喟然，抬起右脚踹了但丁一下。你的动作真慢，是老了吗？

但丁震惊般地瞪大了眼，他笑了出来------发自真心的那种------并摇了摇头。哦，亲爱的老哥，你总是出乎我的意料，别有抱怨了，概不退换。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

15

 

 

 

 

 

 

但丁有时候也爱说反话，或许是想报复他。他们之间并没有进行太多的爱抚，光是但丁把他的裤子撕开这一点就足以让他们有了兴致。和他的魔力相似，但丁的手是温热的，带有茧子的指尖进入他里面时又涩又疼。但他不想让这不温不火的苦楚持续下去，便让但丁直接进来。

我剜下一块肉都不叫一声，你又在犹豫什么？维吉尔说道。

我是在为你着想，哥哥。但丁在这类事情上喜好称呼他为哥哥，这为他们之间所做的事情更是蒙上了一层反逆的色彩。很快维吉尔就知道但丁所说的为他而想并不是减少被打开身体时的痛苦，而是之后那陌生而上瘾的欢愉。

那滚烫而坚硬的挤进他内部时，与外伤截然不同的痛苦击中了他，他的眼前泛白，固定在头顶的锁链被挣扎的铮铮作响，他连但丁什么时候拿走的阎魔刀都不知道。直到鼻子先嗅到浓烈的血腥味，其他的感官才逐渐回归躯壳。

他最先听到的是但丁粗重的喘息，阎魔刀被握在他手上，被割下来的那块肉连着反噬摔落在地上。被撑开的痛苦竟然大过割肉，维吉尔锁着眉，不由得嗤笑出声。

但丁把阎魔刀甩开，一言不发地便压着他又强行朝里面撞去，硬生生地吞进了他大半截。维吉尔闷哼一声，冷汗从鬓角滑落。

但丁也被这干涩的进入而夹的无法前行。如果你早点说这东西需要两个人的魔力一起去剔除，也就不会有这些事了……但若是真没有，倒也不会发生现在这事，我都开始怀疑你是不是故意的。

维吉尔咬紧牙关，感到疼到麻木的内壁被撕裂了，渗出的血竟然没有但丁的烫。他的那些伤口很快就恢复了，他得以喘息：你想知道真相？

但丁把自己嵌的更深，他们毫无间隙地贴合在一起，彼此呼出的气交缠在一起。他说，我已经知道了。

维吉尔裹着那滚烫的血肉，感受到上面的脉络分明。明明是填满他的下面，他却感到如噎在喉，仿佛有什么梗在胸腔里，不上不下。直至但丁几乎完全从他身体里抽离，又猛力地撞进去，就像把这么多年所积攒着的情绪爆发出来。

那些堆积着，阻碍着他呼吸的东西似乎都被但丁这般不停歇的抽插而被顶出了身体，但丁的速度丝毫没有减慢，而力道也令他背部被摩擦的泛了红。维吉尔喘息着，偏侧着头，疼痛并未淡去，但是在某一瞬间迸发出来的快感扰乱了他的自制力，由内至外涌起的情动并不在他的掌控之内。

他的腰椎泛起酸软，而每次但丁又狠又重地刺进去，顶进深处时，从尾椎的酸楚会如同涓涓细流般坠下悬崖，转变为滔天的瀑布，冲刷过他全身的神经，酥麻而刺痒。而这时但丁则会重重地喘息着，被他柔软内部的骤然收紧而弄得头皮发麻。

维吉尔是缺了对感知的控制，危险的信号铺天盖地而来。但是他没能清醒过来，但丁搂过他的肩膀，一用力将他抱起来，颠三倒四的失重令他将但丁的吞的更深，好似一把利刃，劈开了他的内部。维吉尔只得咬牙用双腿攀在但丁的腰间，而手腕上的桎梏松动了，在他们激烈的动作中，滑落去了地面。

维吉尔抓住但丁的肩膀，他的脑袋因为欢愉而被搅乱了。可他还是迷糊地在心里骂但丁，果然只有外表变老了。他悬在半空之中的脚心仿佛有什么在燃烧，而这难忍的反应竟还蔓延到了他的脚趾甚至是整个脚背。维吉尔不由得睁大了眼睛，察觉到自己眼角的湿润时，意识到自己已经到了边缘。

他绷紧脚，想要把这灭顶的快感拒之门外，然而但丁从未让他如愿过。他将维吉尔拉近自己，以进出地更加快速，而被这姿势劈开的地方还分外敏感，受不了每一次最后那一捅。维吉尔再也咬不住自己的声音，他在愈发猛烈的顶弄中，声音从他的喉咙里漏了出来，正好钻进但丁的耳朵里。

相反他们的高潮都来的悄然无声，维吉尔是只顾朝后绷直身子，在一波波的潮水中濒临死亡，无法发出声音。但丁则是在埋入他身体里之前便咬住了维吉尔的脖颈，将他的致命处叼在嘴里。

 

 

这是他们共同的一个记号：他，是我的。

 

 

 

 

16

 

 

 

维吉尔披着自己的外套，腿上搭着但丁的衣服。他接住但丁扔过来的阎魔刀，收了回去。

但丁在他身旁坐下，身上散发着的热气笼罩在周围。他说，其实我觉得高档餐厅也没那么无聊。

维吉尔瞥他一眼，你的事务所里连一个衣柜都没有。

但丁供认不讳，托你……我们的福，他改口，我这最后一件外套也用来当毛巾了，不过我倒是从莫里森那里又拿了一笔钱，现在离饭点还有点时间，不如去买点衣服。

先去关上那个裂口。维吉尔赤脚站起来，他接住滑落的红色外套，把它甩给但丁。

不然先回去清理一下痕迹，但丁挡在他前面，回我们的事务所。

他说我们这个词还是第一次如此心平气和。维吉尔也不费力气去装作对此无动于衷了。他将用阎魔刀砍开空间的念头抹掉，也是头一次他说道。

 

 

那就回去吧。

 

 

 

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
